Imperial Japan
The Empire of Japan '''was a regime that existed from 1868 to 1947. It was a great political power that placed authority in a divine figurehead known as the Emperor. It was an imperialistic and expansionist regime aligned with the Axis during World War II, and was a direct magical rival to the United States. It was defeated in World War II and once occupied what is now Japan. History In the opening stages of World War II, Japan was firmly aligned with the Axis powers, and with the approval of Nazi Germany, conquered vast swathes of territory in China and Southeast Asia. The brutal Imperial regime was responsible for numerous war crimes including human experimentation, dehumanizing treatment of prisoners, forced labor, looting and rape of the territories they had conquered. Due to its magically-enhanced military, the regime was powerful enough to easily flatten the defenses of those that would try to resist. During World War II, it was a rival to the United States in Areum research and development of Rm-enhanced technologies. Already having a lead on the USA due to its pro-magic Emperor, Imperial Japan posed a serious threat to the Americans, igniting their drive to develop their own Rm research programs and to expand military bases for that purpose in strategic areas such as Union City. In the later stages of the war, in a desperate bid to stall the United States which was quickly gaining traction in the Pacific war, Imperial Japan launched Operation Cherry Blossoms At Night, with the intention of launching a biological weapon to deal great damage to US labor forces and its civilian population. This did not have the intended effect and resulted in the Americans becoming enraged, causing them to decide to deploy a nuclear warhead on the Japanese mainland months later. It was defeated at the end stages of the war when the United States dropped three nuclear bombs on it, two of them magically-enhanced. This government became defunct and was succeeded by a new government of Japan afterwards, which established its capital in Kyoto, which previously held the seat of government long ago. Legacy After the war, the Empire of Japan relinquished all the territories it had conquered and retreated to its holdings on the Japanese archipelago. Many Asian countries resent Japan in the modern day for the war crimes committed by Imperial Japan. In Japan itself, the shame of defeat and the atrocities committed cause many of its inhabitants to be quite tight-lipped about the issues, refusing to discuss them. Despite this modern medical science has benefited from the human experimentation conducted by Imperial Japanese scientist groups such as Unit 731. Organization Imperial Japan was greatly influenced by traditional Japanese warrior culture, and emphasized a code of honor for its military and civilians. It was one of the most heavily mobilized factions in the conflict, devoting much of their civil resources to their war effort. The Empire has been found guilty of numerous war crimes and horrid mistreatment of prisoners and conquered peoples. The Empire slowly grew more desperate in the later chapters of the Pacific War, when the United States began to turn the tide and make significant gains. Imperial Japanese pilots became infamous for launching kamikaze suicide attacks against American ships. Vehicles Air * '''Mitsubishi A6M Zero: '''This notorious fast attack fighter was exceptionally nimble and would often outmaneuver American fighters. Despite its immense speed it was however lightly armored and not as well armed as its Allied counterparts. ** '''Mitsubishi A6RM Zero: '''Magically enhanced variants used by Japanese wizard pilots however came complete with magi-tec shielding, enabling bullets to bounce off their skins. It would often take a direct impact or extremely heavy or copious amounts of firepower to down a magically-enhanced variant. Water * [[Yamato-class battleship|Yamato-class battleship']]': 'The Yamato-class battleship was the largest warship ever constructed. Sporting 18-inch gun turrets, this vessel was also magically enhanced with shells that were able to be fired over massive distances with tremendous accuracy. Called 'the Bismarck of the east', the ''Yamato-class ships were a notorious threat against Allied fleets, sinking many American vessels before a surprise bombing raid destroyed them while they were helpless drydock.